Scarves
by Majorelle
Summary: Ittoki Otoya x Reader fic!


**A/N: **K, first xReader fic! I hope Ittoki-kun isn't OOC! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the entire Uta no Prince-Sama production at all!

* * *

**Scarves**

Today was wednesday, the usual day you would go and stop for coffee with your best friend. You know, bubbly seventeen year-old girls gotta have their caffeine. On this mid-autumn day in November, the weather was being a bitch and suddenly decided to drop to 32 degrees, so you put on your brown 'fashionable' wool sweater with your matching Uggs. As you roamed the streets, you looked up at the dreary and grey, depressing sky. You sighed at it, but then a harsh wisp of chilling air swept through your neck, you finally realized you forgot your scarf. You cursed inside your mind with another sigh on the outside.

You kept walking though, you promised your friend you wouldn't miss this wednesday like you did last week. Watching your feet with every step, you weren't watching where you were going and accidentally rammed your head into someone's chest. Thank God it was a man's chest because if it was the same gender you would have been blushing uncontrollably from the embarrassment. You looked up and saw maroon eyes stare straight into yours.

'Well, thank goodness it was a cute guy, at least,' you thought to yourself.

His eyes were so cheerful and warm. But they were bewitching eyes, most definitely. You couldn't stop staring. If it weren't for the cold weather covering up your blush, then you would have been even more embarrassed.

The boy, who was at least a foot and half taller than you, smiled at you.

"Sorry, I should have watched where I was walking," he chuckled bashfully.

You snap out of your gaze and realize that YOU were the one who messed up, not him. That's when you finally lose control of your blush and sheepishly smile back.

"N-No! It was me who wasn't watching! I'm sorry!" you stiffly and awkwardly apologized.

Then you and he looked at each other with an impending silence. Then, you both broke into a laugh.

The brightly redheaded boy smiled at you and extended his hand. "I'm Ittoki Otoya."

You hesitate to grab his hand but gladly take it after flushing the second guesses out of your mind. "I'm Your Name!" you happily introduce yourself.

You don't let go of his hand. "I'm supposed to be meeting a friend right now for coffee, do you want to come along?" you offer.

"Ah, uh, sure! As long as I'm not bothering anybody, yeah!" he gladly agrees.

On the way there, you are still holding his hand while walking. He doesn't seem to mind, but your face does by the shades of pink your cheeks are beating. Then another harsh wisp of chilling air goes through your neck again, reminding you that you still forgot your scarf.

You put your right hand to your neck from the cold feeling (you were holding Otoya's hand with your left). He looked at you and noticed you were cold from the lack of a scarf. Otoya smiled to himself and stopped you both from walking for a moment—then he turned towards you unclasping from your hand.

Otoya removed his large red scarf and put it around you.

Right then and there.

You had wished you could freeze time.

Right then. Right there.

And forever.

The smile on his face was so caring and loving, and you felt as though you didn't need a scarf now. And on reflex, you moved forward and embraced him in a heart-melting hug. You _both_ felt as though you were walking on air.

His cheeks were beaming pink, and so were yours. You smiled at him and grabbed his hand again, beginning to walk to the café.

"C'mon, Ittoki-kun," you sweetly said.

He nodded smiling and blushing. "Yeah, Your Name!"

Arriving at the café, your best friend may have been fumed with the boy you brought, but other than that, you and Otoya had an amazing time—buying two drink you both had never tried before, and shared them.

After about an hour and a half, you two exited after paying and said goodbye to your best friend who gave up being angry after she saw how much he made you happy. It was now getting dark and Otoya had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Ittoki-kun?" you asked perplexed.

His worried expressions softened after he saw you trying to calm him. He chuckled. "It's nothing. Just that I'm supposed to be at my dorm by curfew."

You're ashamed that you took up all his time today (to which Otoya notices your guilty face), and sadly reply, "I'm sorry! It's my fault you're going to be late and—"

Otoya grabs you by the shoulders and pulls your chapped dry lips to his; and you're cut short by the unexpected kiss. After he moves away, both your red faces are slightly covered up by the darkness in the street. But underneath the illuminated streetlamp, you could see both your fogged breaths.

He smiles at you, "don't worry, Your Name, I have to go now! Bye!"

He runs down the street in the opposite direction waving. You stand there speechless for minutes. After the trance is broken, you realize you're still wearing his red scarf. Your hand touches the soft fleece, and you close your eyes smelling his scent. You happily walk home in the dark with a smile on your face. You would never get rid of that scarf unless you saw him again.

And you would wear it all through autumn and winter.

In mid-February the next year, you were still wearing his scarf and happily skipped down the same street you met him on.

"Your Name?"

You stopped walking when you heard your name called in front of you. You looked up, and immediately smiled.

"Ittoki-kun?" you grinned.


End file.
